CSL is collaborating with BEIB, DRS, in developing an automated electron microanalysis facility consisting of two electron microscopes interfaced to a computer system. The facility is being used for research into the elemental composition of biological specimens, and for the development of new techniques in electron microscopy. CSL designed and implemented the computer system, which acquires and displays the spectra and images produced by Electron Energy Loss Spectrometry, Energy-Dispersive x-ray Spectrometry, and Wavelength Dispersive x-ray Spectrometry.